Help:Shortcuts
__TOC__ Shortcuts in Conworlds are a specialized type of page that can be used to get to a Conworlds project reference page more quickly. Lists of available Conworlds shortcuts can be found at CW:WP = Constructed worlds:List of shortcuts, and CT:CT = Constructed worlds:Shortcuts to talk pages. Procedures *Shortcut class redirects should be tagged with so they will auto-categorize in Category:Redirects from shortcut. The template should be added on the same line as the #redirect Pagename as with all the templates. Example: '#redirect Pagename . How to use Conworlds shortcuts A Conworlds shortcut can be entered into the Conworlds search box to quickly bring you to a reference page. For example, you can type "CW:R" into the search box and click the "Go" button to get to the Conworlds "Redirect" reference page, instead of having to type "Constructed worlds:Redirect". Alternatively, you can use the shortcut in the URL (web address). For example, you are currently viewing the Constructed worlds:Shortcut page in English. The URL for the English-language page is: : You could get from here to the Constructed worlds:Redirect project reference page by replacing "Constructed worlds:Shortcut" with "CW:R" in the URL (web address) field (followed by "Enter"). Shortcuts are presented in all capital letters ("All-Caps"), but the search box is case-insensitive. For example, in the search box, you can type "CW:r" instead of "CW:R". However, using the URL method typically requires that you match the capitalization of the shortcut itself. Adding shortcut link boxes A shortcut link box can be added to a page by placing at the top of the text while editing. A note from the "shortcut template" page: :''Please '''do not use this template on other templates, e.g. to state that the shortcut to Template:Foo is in fact . There's no need to state the obvious like that, each template uses its own name as a shortcut, by default.'' Guidelines with shortcuts pointing to them typically use instead of , for an example see above. Another example is , see also Conworlds header templates. How to create a shortcut For an existing page like Constructed worlds:Template Standardisation create the desired new CW:TS page with a single line: (example, this shortcut already exists) #REDIRECTConstructed worlds:Template Standardisation Many shortcuts are acronyms, others are abbreviations, quite a lot are simply WP:BAD, but technically they are redirections. Changing shortcuts Technically that's easy, click on the shortcut wherever it is, on the page it leads to (a shortcut is a redirect) click on the "redirected from" link (forcing &redirect=no), edit the target #REDIRECT Constructed worlds:Whatever, then add if that expression doesn't already appear. But there are some potential traps and pitfalls: #If the shortcut is already listed on CW:WP or a similar list like WT:WT please update that entry showing the new target page. #If the old target page mentions its shortcut, then that also should be updated, typically in or similar Conworlds header templates. #Above all check the shortcut backlinks with "what links here"; changing a shortcut used elsewhere can be highly disruptive. #If it has no backlink folks might still use it directly with search forms, if you're not 100% sure that the old target is unused; so ask about it on the shortcut's talk page. #For controversial cases there is a "redirects for deletion" procedure CW:RFD. List of shortcuts An incomplete list of shortcuts can be found at Constructed worlds:List of shortcuts, and as expected this page has itself various shortcuts like CW:WP, CW:CUTS, or just CW:. Other shortcuts for shortcut lists are CW:WPR with some Constructed worlds:Project shortcuts and WT:WT with some Constructed worlds:Shortcuts to talk pages. Obviously many shortcuts are (ab)used to make a CW:POINT and best described by CW:WOTTA. On Meta shortcuts start with WM:, the list is at m:WM:WM. As shown, links to shortcuts on other projects work as expected, but redirects (incl. shortcuts) to pages on other projects won't work - this former feature was abused and hence it has been disabled. Use special pages to find uncategorized or unlisted pages starting with a given prefix, e.g. for some category shortcuts. List of prefixes Pseudo-namespaces sometimes used include: Didn't find what you were looking for? Post a question here. Category:Help